


Fire

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: This is with my oc Warley and his mother in the canon setting.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is with my oc Warley and his mother in the canon setting.

Warley sat on the log and stared at the small fire. The flames cast an orange glow over the white sandy beach and he looked over at the waves nearby. It was night, the stars twinkling above him. People from Kaliencia were spread out, some surrounding other such fires or dipping their toes in the water.

He looked up when a shadow crossed over him and he smiled. "How did I know you'd be by yourself again?" The queen sat next to him on the log and put her arm around him.

"You know I like to be alone sometimes, Mother." He leaned into her.

"My little prince."

"Mother, I'm not little anymore."

"You'll always be little to me." She brushed some of his dark curls from his face, tucking them behind his ear. "Even when you're on the throne." He flushed in the dark. "Because, I'll always love you the same. Whether you're a prince or a king."

"I love you too." He said softly. They both settled into a comfortable silence, watching the fire together.


End file.
